Perfect
by Ayai
Summary: Err, Summary. Can't think of one. Oneshot about Fem!America and Fem!England's friendship through out school...? Wow, I should make summaries for a living. Contains some Nyotalia nations and a teeny bit of RussiaXFem!America, FranceXFem!Uk, and mention of KoreaXFem!Japan


**Okay, in this story, Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine are NOT siblings, okay? okay.  
**

**Amelia - Fem!America  
**

**Alice - Fem!England  
**

**Sakura - Fem!Japan  
**

**Madeline - Fem!Canada  
**

**Elise - Fem!Sealand  
**

**Ivan - Russia  
**

**Natalia - Belarus  
**

**Kat - Ukraine  
**

**Francis - France  
**

**Chun-Ya - Fem!China  
**

**Toris - Lithuania  
**

**Lars - Netherlands  
**

**Cute Korean Otaku - S. Korea (Duh)  
**

**Warning: Slight OOCness  
**

* * *

**1st Grade**

I first met Alice the summer before went into 1st grade.

She was two years older than me, and at first, we disliked each other. The first thing I noticed about her was that she had really pretty green eyes. The prettiest I'd seen to this day.

It was the day I finally got to move out of the rental home and into my Mom's dream home. I hated moving, packing your life away in boxes twice in two years wasn't fun, and I was just ready to unpack for good.

At the time, my new neighborhood was relatively small, and there were barely any other kids there. Where I used to live, I had tons of friends, because it was the biggest neighborhood I'd ever lived in, and it was a great place to start a family, or so the sign at the front said. It was a big change for me, going from being in a big group of kids my age at the park, to sitting in my front yard wishing for someone to play with me, because I absolutely hated my sisters, and they hated me, too.

I wasn't used to being a loner, I always wanted to be the center of attention, to have everyone's eyes on me, for everyone to want to be my friend, and being as bored (and borderline depressed) as I was, I decided to go to the store with my Mom for supplies for some much needed entertainment.

That kept my mind off things for about an hour, and the whole time I was a complete brat. While shopping, my Mom kept getting angry at me for my non-stop ADHDness. That isn't a word, but whatever. She would grab my arm and squeeze hard to catch my attention, kneel down to my level and stare right into my eyes, hazel meeting bright blue. When she spoke, she used a low, menacing tone that used to terrify me to no end, "Amelia, if you don't stop jumping around, so help me god I will take you out to the parking lot and beat you within an inch of your life." Those words were enough to make me calm down when I was young, but now I knew better. My Mom may have anger issues, and hurt me on occasion, whether it be physically, though now it rarely is, or mentally, which is now common, but after she chills out I can tell she feels bad about what she's done, and she hates making me cry, and her herself usually ends up crying, too.

After returning from the store, I was still pretty upset, so I was rather quiet while getting out of the car. Instead of following Mom inside immediately, I chose to lean up against the car, and just relax.

That was when I noticed Alice and her little sister approaching me from across the street.

Back then, her hair was short, and I think she was an even snottier brat then I was, and I had a reason—or so I like to think—because I unfortunately had what was usually called "middle-child syndrome", Alice, on the other hand, was the eldest. For some reason, she had gotten into her pretty little blonde head that she was better than everyone else.

It was a short and awkward first conversation, she was bad at first meetings and I was still upset. We had only spoke a few words before her little sister had begged for them to return to their house, to watch The Incredibles, which at the time seemed to be Elise's favorite movie.

After they left, I stood outside for only a moment longer before going into the house, deciding to take a nap to pass the time.

It was only the next day, I believe, that I met Sakura.

We met at the pool, I was there with my older sister, and she was there with hers. Our sisters were at one corner of the pool, talking about whatever preteens did at the time, and we were both floating in the deepest part. I had looked at her, and she looked at me. We had smiled at the same time. Long story short, we ended up clicking, it was as if we were two pieces of a puzzle, made for each other.

I had learned that she and her sister were close friends with Alice, and soon enough all three of us were hanging out.

Alice was okay, but Sakura was my best friend.

**2nd Grade**

I got the teacher Sakura warned me about. Her being a year older than me, she had warned me on the personalities of all the teachers.

Mrs. Hatala hated me, seemingly instantly. At open house, she was all smiley towards me and my Mom, but I stared into her eyes, and I felt like she had the overwhelming urge to eat me, but she was unwilling to do so in front of my parent.

That year, Sakura and I became even closer, if that was possible. We discovered that we had both seen Sailor Moon, and most of the anime (though at the time we called it a cartoon) that is probably most well known throughout the world, Pokémon.

Alice began to annoy me. I pretended to like her, for Sakura's sake and my own, but Alice made no attempt to hide her distaste of me, she was openly rude, and whenever she went over to Sakura's house and I was there she'd make a disgusted noise, change her mind, and leave suddenly.

Sakura and her older sister, Chun-Yan, were both also beginning to become fed up with Alice's open hostility towards me, and to be frank, bitchiness towards everyone else. They began to hang out more with me, and less with Alice.

**3rd Grade**

I cut my hair.

Sakura and Chun-Yan freaked out.

Even Alice was surprised. At the time, I was still pretending to like her, though I began feeling like she was just using me for my vast variety of amazing video games.

This was the year Alice and I had our first major fight. It was the first time I was actually open about my feelings towards the girl. I remember being so angry, I could barely form words. But I did. We yelled at each other for about ten minutes.

It's hard for me to remember, but I think I hit her. Hard.

I said it was in retaliation from that time she tried to break my nose with a basketball.

After our fight, we didn't talk for weeks. I can hold a grudge, and I could have kept on going ignoring my neighbor, but she was the one who cracked and came to my door, asking if I wanted to hang out.

I reluctantly let her in, and she had laughed, saying it was funny how one day we'd be at each others throats, then the next we'd be friends again.

I remember thinking to myself how we were never friends, I considered her my biggest enemy.

Later in the school year, my world was reopened to the lovely thing I now call anime. It was safe to say Sakura and I became almost obsessed, it controlled our conversations, annoying Alice to no end. My older sister introduced me to manga a couple months later, and I fell in love with it right away. I became infatuated with my computer, I was constantly on it, reading manga, watching anime, and playing MMORPGs online.

Sakura moved that year. She stayed in town, but it was hard not being able to just walk to her house behind Alice's. We didn't see each other every day that summer, like we usually did, and most days; the only person I was able to talk to was Alice. When I felt I was unable to deal with her a second longer, I had dismissed myself by saying I had chores to do, and the rest of the day I spent in front of my computer screen, getting cussed out by Alice because I didn't want to hang out.

**4th Grade**

During the school year, I tried to avoid Alice whenever possible. It was easy, with us being at different schools and all, but the minute I'd get off the bus to go home she'd be there, wanting me to go to the pool, or the park, or something that I didn't really want to do.

That summer though, I found myself being able to tolerate her for longer periods of time. Little things she said still made me angry, but I was able to pretend like she didn't just offend me.

Sakura moved into a new house, in a rich neighborhood, and her house looked just like mine. It became a big joke to us. I still missed her like crazy, but things were getting better. Slowly, but surely.

**5th Grade**

I assume that this was the year I became 100% obsessed with anime. Sure, it pretty much took over my life during the summer, but this year I truly loved everything that had to do with anime. Every morning before school, I'd watch an episode of Inuyasha. And afterwards, I'd watch Naruto, Death Note, Blood +, and occasionally Bleach. I wanted plushies, and necklaces, and book bags with Shippo on them. At school, I mentioned how I loved it, but I never let my otaku side run free, because I didn't want people to think I was a freak.

I suppressed my true self so I wouldn't be judged, and I regret that.

At the beginning of the year, I met a girl named Natalia. We hit it off, learning we had the same interests (not anime, but other things, like we both thought Rupert Grint was cute and Linkin Park was amazing), she became my best school friend.

I had categories. Best Friends—which was always Sakura, and my childhood friend Madeline—and School Best Friends—who I only usually ended up hanging out with during school for that one year, after that we rarely talked.

Alice and I began to actually be able to hang out with each other on a regular basis. I don't know if it was because I matured, or she did. We weren't able to call each other good friends yet, but I guess we could be called friends.

I got my first boyfriend, his name was Ivan, and he was incredibly tall (well, not really, but he was the size of a normal teenager while most other hadn't hit their growth spurts yet, I ha, but I was still only the third tallest in the class, which was disappointing after being tallest last year). He made me smile, and laugh, and I really liked him. After we started dating (or whatever you can call it, seeing as we were only kids), his best friend Toris got upset with us both, because Ivan knew that Toris liked me first, and he asked me out anyways.

Thankfully, they managed to save their friendship, which was a big relief for me because I would have felt terrible if they stopped being friends because of me.

After a few months, our relationship grew stale, and we made the mutual decision to end it. We stayed friends, and I was really happy, and I many school friends, two true best friends, and one almost good friend.

But hey, all good things must come to an end, right?

Alice and I got into a fight, and stopped talking. It was over something trivial, but this time, I was actually sad once we went our separate ways.

Sakura and I seemed to be drifting apart, which was devastating.

Madeline was slipping through my fingers; we never talked anymore, which killed me, because she was my very first friend. Ever.

When I began relying on Natalia for my friendship needs, I learned that she was using me all year, trying to get closer to Ivan. She said she actually hated me.

I broke down that day. Right in the middle of school, I just started bawling.

The whole class was in a state of shock, because I was supposed to be tough. I was Amelia F. Jones! Who beat up bullies, and laughed while in pain! No one could imagine me crying.

My friend Kat was the first one to comfort me, she held me while I cried in the hallway, Ivan and Toris soon appeared afterward, and they were the only ones I told what was wrong. Others questioned but I refused to speak to them.

Natalia and her new friends laughed at me, which made it all the worse.

When I went home that day, I saw Alice. She could tell I was upset, and I spilled out the days happenings to her, and apologized about our fight, and said I didn't even know what we were fighting about anymore.

She said she was sorry, too. We hugged and I began crying all over again.

After that day, I was made fun of by a group of people for a long while, but it stopped when I got into a fight with one of them and almost broke their nose.

That summer, Alice became one of my best friends.

**6th Grade**

Being back together in a school with Sakura mended out relationship, and we were back to before, but this time we considered Alice a part of our duo now trio.

Alice and I grew as close as I was to Sakura. We sat next to each other on the bus, walked home together, texted like the mad school girls we were, chatted over Facebook, had sleepovers, and did other things that teenagers do.

Alice began dating Lars later that year.

He was a bad influence on her, he smoked and sold weed, and he was a total dumbass, and no matter how many times Sakura and I told her she should dump him, she wouldn't.

She learned the hard way when he dumped her first.

Then it was my turn to hold her while she cried, and I cried with her.

It was Alice's last summer before going into high school, and we were all really excited for her to explain to us just what high school was like. Sakura was focusing on her portfolio that she was putting together so she could apply to a private high school soon, and I was antsy about getting the summer over with so I could see possibly the person I've ever had this big a crush on again.

Alice started dating Lars again; they broke up two days later. She only cried a bit this time, and Sakura and I told her she was too good for him, and it was true.

Near the end of the summer, Alice's parents announced they were moving to Hong Kong once Alice's freshman year was finished.

**7th Grade**

The boy I liked moved away before I could tell him how I felt. Figures.

We didn't really take Alice's parents news seriously until her Dad flew to China to get everything ready for them in October. They used to say they were moving to Ohio every couple months, but they never actually went through with it, so we didn't expect them to go through with this either.

We figured we had plenty of time though, so we all stayed the same as always,

In March, Sakura and I went to our first anime convention with a friend. We both cosplayed, and had the time of our lives.

When we returned after the convention ended, however, Alice and changed.

She had reverted back to her old self, just as bratty and as much of a bitch as before. I loved her like a sister for a long time, but my feelings were reverting back to the old ones, where I just wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

Chun-Yan and Sakura both agreed with me, and we began to miss the old Alice, before she went back to being the child version of herself.

This only lasted for a while, but her attitude was enough to suck the fun out of the trip to Disney World that her Mom had set up as her last birthday present before they left, Sakura and I were both invited along with our families.

Alice was thankfully back to normal by the end of May, just in time for us to start mourning her departure.

The day before her plane was scheduled to leave; we had Alice, Elise, and their mother over for dinner. After, my Mom and I went across the street to go help them pack the rest of their things.

Over the years, the neighbor hood expanded, and many people moved in. Now they're children everywhere, and I envied how carefree they seemed.

Helping Alice pack away the last of her things was much harder for me then I thought it would be. I didn't realize just how much I was going to miss her until I was putting the rest of her clothes in a suitcase, and helping her throw away memories in a trash bag, to be left behind.

The stuffed unicorn that Alice had always kept on her bed she had attempted to throw away, but I refused to let her. I took it from her and held it close, over the years its fur lost its softness, and it's color dulled, but it still reminded me so much of the days when Alice and I were friends, and even before. I couldn't let her throw it away.

She ended up giving me tons of her old things, and I put them all in my room before my Dad and I drove them to the hotel they were staying in that night, next to the airport.

Alice and I cried the whole way there. We put in headphones and listened to music, my head on her shoulder, and her texting her new boyfriend that she was leaving behind. This one, Sakura and I actually approved of.

The last time I hugged Alice Kirkland before she left the country was in her hotel room, when we were both sobbing and clutching onto each other, neither of us wanting her to leave. Elise was sitting in the corner, wiping her eyes and telling their mother she wanted to go home.

My Dad stood in the doorway, and said that it was time we left. I pulled away from Alice, and stared into the beautiful green eyes.

"Love you, Alice, don't forget to write, kay?" I had sniffled, and she nodded.

"I love you, too, Amelia; you have to promise to write back. And I promise this won't be the last time we see each other." Alice tried to wipe away her tears without any success, and I promised I would reply to every letter. I hugged Elise goodbye and told her everything was going to be alright. I gave their mom a hug, who I had grown pretty fond of over the years, and walked to the doorway.

Before leaving, I turned around to look at my best friend one last time.

Blue once again met green, and I smiled a bit, raising my hand in farewell, calling out to her, "See ya, Allie. You did promise, after all." I choked out, using the nickname that used to annoy her to no end. Then I shut the door on my best friend, unsure of when I'd ever see her again.

**11th Grade**

I felt like I had finally gotten my life going in the right direction.

Sakura and I were still in love with anime, going to every convention we possibly could, and this year, we actually saved up enough money from our jobs to afford to be able to go to Anime Expo, which we said was going to be the highlight of our con going days. It would probably be our last con together before Sakura went off to college.

Natalia dropped out of school earlier this year. I hear she's pregnant. I hope she's a better mother then she is a person.

Ivan and I got back together two years ago, and we're as happy as can be. He's totally fine with me being an anime freak. I brought him to a convention earlier this year, and he thought cosplaying was a cute hobby, and it seemed he actually enjoyed himself.

Sakura found a cute Korean otaku at a local convention, and he's a little… eccentric, but he's tons of fun and Sakura seems to like him, they've been dating all year, and the college she's going to conveniently happens to be the one he's also attending.

I've got tons of friends now who accept me for me, and they complete me. Not all of them like anime, but they'll listen to me rant about it for awhile, with actual interest.

My life seems perfect right now. But there's a hole.

Alice and I kept our promise. We've been writing letters to each other once every week. Alice and her old boyfriend couldn't stand the long distance thing, and they ended up breaking up, but Alice met a new guy.

He's the kind of person Alice couldn't stand, French and a pervert, but he seems to make her genuinely happy, and no matter what she writes in her letters, I can tell she really loves him.

She said she was returning to the States for college, and her boyfriend, Francis, was coming with her. I still miss her like crazy, but now I'm glad we can at least be in the same country and not separated by an ocean.

* * *

Working in a bookstore was a good job, and I'm lucky to have gotten it. Most other people my age are forced to work at crappy, run down fast food restaurants and other stupid places like that, so I'm thankful for my job even if it does get a little boring, because people rarely come to bookstore anymore. Why would you, when you can just watch T.V or use a Nook to download a book?

My shift at the store drags, so I usually pass the time by texting Ivan or Sakura, right now, I was chatting with the former about dinner plans for tomorrow.

I rested my phone against the cash register, and a soft 'ahem' pulled my out of my daydream about me and Ivan.

I looked up to see a blonde man in front of me, he looked like he hadn't shaved in awhile, and he was wearing a smirk like he knew he was all that and more, I sighed.

"Are you ready to check out, sir?" I asked him, grabbing my phone and slipping it into my jacket pocket, and then I focused all of my attention on the customer.

He laughed, "Ah, mon cher, why would I want to buy book by Americans? All of them are about stupid sparkly vamp—"

I began puffing up, ready to defend my country, saying that even though we had Twilight, we also had _good_ books, too!

Before I could say anything, though, an angry tone from behind the Frenchie beat me to it.

"Shut it, Frog! I like those books!" The British accent made my ears perk up, and a small girl stepped out from behind the man.

She wore her long blonde hair in pigtails, and her lips were turned down in a frown.

Behind her wire glasses, there were the most beautiful green eyes I had seen.

A feeling of nostalgia washed over me, "Alice…?"

Her frown turned upside down as our eyes met, her features softened and she spoke quietly, "Hullo, Amelia."

My eyes widened and my heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest, I gasped painfully, as my windpipe was constricting all on its own. I jumped out from behind the counter, my arms reaching out and pulling Alice into my arms, burying my face into her shoulder.

"W-Wha? How?" I questioned, and she lightly returned my hug. I knew I was probably suffocating her, but she can deal with it for a few moments longer.

She laughed, "Git, I did promise, didn't I?"

And just like that, my life was 100%, absolutely perfect.

* * *

**This is a 100% true story. It's my life, just with Hetalia characters. Everything that happened except for that last part is completely true.**

**This is really bad, and I'm sorry if you read it and were like "This sucks" because it isn't my best work, but I wrote it really fast because I couldn't get it off my mind.  
**

**Well, there's some Fem!US and Fem!UK friendship for y'all. And I don't ship or even support RusAme at all, so I don't know why I put it in there. My OTP is USUK, but I can tolerate FrUk on occasion.  
**

**I miss my Emily :(  
**

**Anyways, ciao  
**

_**~Ayai  
**_

**_Not gonna tell you to review, tis not worth it. This is just me ranting, basically. And yes, I meant to say tis._  
**


End file.
